Troll Warlord
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 3 |DurableVal = 1 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 0 |PusherVal = 2 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 06. Mai 2004|Dota 2 = 24. Januar 2013}} Jah'rakal, der Troll Warlord (Troll-Kriegsherr), ist ein Agilitäts-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Radiant. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Carrys übernehmen. Troll Warlords Fähigkeiten machen ihn sowohl zu einem fähigen Nah- als auch Fernkämpfer, der großen Schaden verursachen kann. Berserker's Rage lässt ihn zwischen Fern- und Nahkampf wechseln und ändert auch die Wirkung von Whirling Axes. Im Nahkampf erhält Troll Warlord einen Bonus auf sein Bewegungstempo, die Grundangriffszeit, seine Lebenspunkte und seine Rüstung. Zusätzlich erhält er dabei die Chance, sein Angriffszeil kurz zu betäuben und zusätzlichen Schaden zu verursachen. Whirling Axes verlangsamt und schädigt umstehende Gegner, wenn Berserker's Rage inaktiv ist und lässt die Angriffe gegnerischer Einheiten verfehlen und schädigt sie, wenn Berserker's Rage aktiv ist. Troll Warlords passive Fähigkeit Trevor lässt sein Angriffstempo in mehrern Instanzen steigen, wenn er mehrmals auf dasselbe Ziel einschlägt. Dieser Bonus wird allerdings auf null zurückgesetzt, wenn Troll Warlord ein anderes Ziel attackiert. Troll Warlords Ultimate-Fähigkeit erhöht zeitweise das Angriffstempo von ihm und allen verbündeten Helden, da es global wirkt. Aghanim's Scepter verbessert das Ultimate von Troll Warlord nicht. Heap Instantly able to swap between ranged and melee attacks, Troll Warlord is a formidable force at any distance. Axes in hand, he can strike in a storm of spinning blades. He takes down enemies with increasingly swift attacks, and can speed his allies' assaults wherever they are. Biographie "Es ist ziemlich einfach einen Troll zu verärgern. Gemäß ihrer kratzbürstigen und zänkischen Natur blühen Trolle vor allem im Streit und Konflikt auf. Dabei nehmen sie wenig Rücksicht auf Anstand oder Manieren, solange sie etwas anfechten können. Die Männchen wachsen bis zur Volljährigkeit in unterirdischen Kammern ihres mütterlichen Heims auf. Sie schwelgen und genießen ihr Dasein ohne etwas beizusteuern. Viele bleiben sogar weit über ihre Volljährigkeit hinaus, während sie von ihrer Mutter mit dem Lebensnotwendigen versorgt werden. Wenn junge Trolle endlich aus ihren unterirdischen Kammern herausgedrängt werden, sammeln sie sich mit ihresgleichen zu vagabundierenden Gruppen von Unzufriedenen, die ihrem Überdruss laut Luft machen. So gern wie Trolle es mögen zu streiten, ist es nur schwer vorzustellen, dass ein Troll von seinesgleichen aufgrund seiner Unverträglichkeit verstoßen wird. Für Jah'rakal, einem handelnden Troll aus den Tiefen des Hoven, war dies allerdings der Fall. So verblendet war er, so verbittert und aggressiv, dass sogar seine Artgenossen ihn nicht mehr ertragen konnten. Nach einem besonders hasserfüllten Ausbruch, in dem er den Löwenanteil der Beute ihres letzten Streifzugs einforderte, hatten seine Gefährten letztendlich genug. Sie wandten sich gegen ihn, verprügelten ihn und warfen ihn aus ihrem Lager. Wutentbrannt über seine Verbannung kehrte er am nächsten Tag in voller Kampfmontur zurück. Er metzelte sie einen nach dem anderen nieder. Danach schwor er einen Bluteid, von nun an zu einer Kampfmaschine zu werden. Seitdem streift er durch die Welt als Troll Warlord, verbittert und wütend, oberster Befehlshaber einer Ein-Mann-Armee." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *14. Februar 2013: Troll Warlord: Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Fernkampf-Troll Warlord beim Angriff zuschlagen kann, während er sich umwandelt. *14. Februar 2013: Troll Warlord: Fügte eine "schnelle" Angriffs-Animation hinzu, die nur gezeigt wird, wenn sich seine Angriffsgeschwindigkeit über 210 befindet. *05. November 2015: Behob einen Fehler mit Troll Warlords Animationen, wenn man Ranged Axes abbrach. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Fervor reduziert von 20/25/30/35 auf 15/20/25/30 *Maximale Stacks von Fervor erhöht von 4 auf 6 *Abklingzeit von Ranged Whirling Axes reduziert von 20/19/18/17 auf 20/18/16/14 Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Angriffstempo von Fervor wurde von 16/22/28/34 auf 20/25/30/35 pro Zähler erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Berserker's Rage gibt nicht länger +15 Schaden *Ranged Whirling Axes gibt nicht länger 800 Sicht *Melee Whirling Axes gibt nicht länger 500 Sicht *Battle Trance: Dauer reduziert von 7 auf 5 *Berserker's Rage ist nicht länger beim Tod entfernt Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Bugfix: Fervor Stack war einen Stack zu langsam Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Abklingzeit der Ranged Whirling Axes wurde von 20 auf 20/19/18/17 Sekunden verringert. *Reichweite von Acquisition wurde von 600 auf 800 erhöht. **Dies beeinflusst die Autoangriffsreichweite. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Die Beschwörungszeit der Nahkampf-Whirling Axes wurde von 0,2 auf 0 verbessert. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Maximale Aufsummierung von Fervor wurde von 2/3/4/5 auf 4 neuskaliert. *Die aufsummierte Angriffsgeschwindigkeit wurde von 20 auf 16/22/28/34 neuskaliert. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Bewegungsgeschwindigkeitsbonus von Berserker's Rage wurde von 20/20/20/30 auf 10/20/30/40 rebalanciert. *Schaden von Whirling Axes (Nahkampf) wurde von 125/175/225/275 auf 75/125/175/225 reduziert. Trivia *Troll Warlord wird, wie auch die neun anderen Helden Gyrocopter, Ogre Magi, Earth Spirit, Brewmaster, Lone Druid, Lycan, Meepo, Keeper of the Light und Shadow Demon von Nolan North synchronisiert. Dieser spricht in Team Fortress 2, welches ebenfalls von Valve stammt, Merasmus den Magier, das Bombinomicon sowie Redmond, Blutarch und Zepheniah Mann. *Einige Zitate des Troll Warlords in Dota 2 - wie z.B.: "You have been trolled." - spielen auf das berühmte Internet-Phänomen des "Trollens" durch sogenannte Internet-Trolle an. *Zusammen mit der Agilitäts-Heldin Phantom Assassin besitzt Troll Warlord den geringsten Intelligenzzuwachs des Spiels. Mit jedem Level erhalten die beiden lediglich einen Punkt. *Neben den beiden Helden Centaur Warrunner und Visage ist Troll Warlord einer von nur drei Helden des Spiels, für die Oracle in Dota 2 keine spezifische Vorhersage besitzt. Weblinks *Troll Warlord auf Heropedia *Troll Warlord auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Dota 2 Kategorie:Carry